


transatlantic

by ell (amywaited)



Series: ells harleypeter adventure [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter is soft, Well - Freeform, a soft boi, altho its not telling its finding out, harley loves him, harley luuuuurves him, telling the parents, telling tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: What about Tony accidentally walking in on Harley and Peter making out before he knew they were dating!!





	transatlantic

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! soz for the sort of radio silence recently.. lol

Peter’s sitting on the counter in Tony’s kitchen when Harley walks in. He has his legs pulled up, bent at the knee, sort of tucked into a little ball, balancing a coffee mug on his knees. The sun coming through the window makes it look like he has a halo. It makes Harley smile.

“Morning,” Peter says, grinning brightly. “Tony’ll be home soon.”

“Didn’t know he left,” Harley says. “Is there any more coffee?”

Peter hums, pointing to the coffee machine. “Yeah, he was in, um, London for a press launch or something. For like, a day. It’s ridiculous, I don’t get why he didn’t just stay longer. It would have saved him a load of jet lag.”

“Tony doesn’t sleep enough to get jet lag,” Harley muses, fixing a mug with the coffee Peter brewed. He loads it with creamer and sugar, ignoring Peter’s disgusted grimace. “Maybe he has things to do.”

“He always has things to do,” Peter says. “It’s kind of weird staying in the tower alone.”

“You’re not alone, I’m here.”

Peter makes a face at him. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harley says. He reaches over to brush a finger across Peter’s lip. “If the wind blows, your face will stay like that.”

“That’s an old wives tale,” Peter says, making an action like he’ll bite Harley’s finger. “That means it’s not true.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I have more than half a brain cell, obviously,” Peter says. “Come here,” he pulls Harley between his legs, leaning down to kiss him. 

Harley smiles against Peter’s lips, kissing back. He tastes kind of like coffee and sea salt, but Harley can’t decide what’s his imagination and what isn’t. He decides he doesn’t particularly care.

Kissing Peter is kind of unlike anything Harley’s ever done before. It feels like the first time every time, and it’s just sort of really, really good. He realised years ago that Peter was probably the best thing to ever happen to him, maybe ever, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

There are a lot of things he’d like to say. There are always a lot of things he’d like to say. But they don’t quite matter enough, and he can barely hear them over the blood rushing through his ears. 

It’s why he doesn’t quite hear the footsteps into the kitchen until Tony announces, “When was I going to find out about this?”

Harley pulls away sheepishly, watching Peter blush high on his cheeks. “Uhh… at some point, for sure.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Right. And do I need to remind you about how unhygienic it is to kiss in a kitchen?”

“Like you haven’t done worse,” Harley says, turning around so his back is to Peter. He leans back enough that his head hits Peter’s chest. Peter giggles and wraps his limbs around Harley.

“This isn’t about me,” Tony says. “Seriously, though. You two, in my kitchen. The world is going to explode if you’re not careful.”

“Let it,” Peter says. “We’ll build a new one.”

“That’s almost unachievable,” Harley says.

“That’s what a quitter would say,” Peter says, matter-of-factly.

“He’s not wrong, Harls,” Tony says. Then he sighs. “Alright. We’ll talk about this later. I’m going to bed.”

“What is there to talk about?” Harley asks.

Tony doesn’t reply, instead just disappearing down the hall and into the master bedroom. Peter giggles against Harley’s ear. “He’s totally jetlagged.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically ive written 7000 in the past three days except theyre for a fic i will probably never post. so im being productive its just,,, productivity that no one but me will appreciate. anyway hope u enjoyed this, please leave me a cheeky comment if u want. i have more harleypeter prompts and a couple ideas for fics i want to write so hpefully i can get more into the swing of things soon.


End file.
